


~The man behind the springlocks~

by bloodthorne



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Help, I Don't Even Know, Mentions of the past, Multi, Multiple Personalities, My First AO3 Post, So yeah sorry, i cant write smut //WHEEZE//, i honestly dont know what im doing ok?, i might write about my AU sometime but for now i give hints, i need to sleep alright, im sorry but im slow at updates, mostly gonna be angst with fluff, probably never gonna finish this-, reader is also based off my personal FNAF AU so, reader is genderless but i wrote it from a female pov., school sucks and so does writers block, springtrap has his own personality also, springtrap is a animatronic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodthorne/pseuds/bloodthorne
Summary: Why this night?Out of all the nights you spent here working for some dumb teen idiots and their stupid project it finally came and bit you back.You knew more about what happened all those years ago,So when they pull an old springbonnie animatronic from the old building you flinch.Fix it they said.It'll be easy they said.What they didn't know is the monster inside was about to emerge.And he was coming after you.





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> HI, bloodthorne here! This is my first AO3 fanfic and i just wanted to remind you that I don't know what i'm doing. So this might sUck-. but hey i'm trying at least lol. 
> 
> Also Michelle is my personal OC who's from my FNAF AU. If you don't like that pretend its another name or something. sorry uwu

_Heavy breathing and cold metal hitting against my back was enough to make me want to run. But the monster outside my cage was keeping me in. _

_"I gotta get out.." I manage to whisper in a low husk. But how?_

_Slowly I reach past the electrical cords and push past the broken game machines to get ready to run to the closest exit. _

_A sudden screech of rage, and i'm caught, I try to run but his hand grasps my shoulder and yanks me back. _

_ I try my hardest to scream and kick but it does no good. _

_He laughs and closes in...._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Lunging forward in bed, awakened from a deep sleep, my H/C hair brushing into my face and eyes. Grasping onto the sheets, taking in whether that was a dream or a true terror, I finally let go. "What..was that..?" like asking was going to help. Maybe it's because I haven't been getting enough sleep after taking that new job at the new "Fazbear's Fright". It's only been a few days since you've got the job and well... you knew what really happened at the last location. 

It's dumb to dwell on the past I suppose. 

"Time to get up!" I say with a bit more enthusiasm than normal. Stepping out of the bed and onto the carpeted floor below I stretch and yawn and go to the closet and pull out my F/C shirt and slip it on with a pair of bell bottom jeans. It was only 9:07 and there was no point in putting on shoes now. Exiting my room I quickly go down the stairs and turn into the kitchen. "**Hey, Y/N, go down the stairs more carefully next time. I don't wanna pay for your broken neck...". **"Sorry, Michelle!!" I yell to my roommate, whose sitting on the couch checking the news on the television. She also had worked at past Fazbear locations and we'd bonded over the fact that there was always more than meets the eye. I come out of the kitchen and flop next to her on the couch and she groans. "Can you drive me to work today?" I ask looking over to her with my "puppy dog" eyes. Michelle looks back to me with the most annoyed look and back to the TV. **" You owe me." **Michelle states **"And we're taking my motorbike..."**. Ugh the motorbike. I don't like it personally but she is driving me over I suppose. Michelle gets up and her jacket falls to her shoulders again, showing her spaghetti strap tank top and the scars from her past job. I blush at it a bit and stand up with her, going to go get my shoes on and get my work bag. 

After a few minutes I head outside to Michelle on her motorbike revved up and ready to go. I quickly grab the extra helmet and jump on, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She huffs and takes off, past the trees and onto the highway. The breeze slaps my hair around and hits jaggedly onto my skin. Fazbear’s fright was never that far from home, but Michelle always took the scenic route to clear my mind before entering pure hell. I never asked her to, she just did it, as if she can read my mind. 

We pull up eventually to the building, Michelle parks and eyes the building suspiciously. “I’ll be careful, I promise.” I tell her with a soft smile. She only returns my answer with a long cold sigh. When I first got this job, she didn’t want me to do it. Telling me something bad always happens when it has to do with Freddy Fazbear’s. But what could I do? I had no college degree yet and she did. I didn’t want to work fast food or be a waiter/waitress. Plus they already knew me since I've worked in the past pizzeria as a helper. 

Michelle drives off and i'm left alone in the parking lot of Fazbear’s Fright. The hot July air dries my throat as I head inside for my second day at this hell hole. My job here is to be the mechanic and fix the old stuff they bring from scavenging. Michelle taught me everything I know, and the college has been helping since i’m supposed to be majoring in mechanics. “ Hey Y/N welcome back!!”  a voice shouts to me and I turn around to see Fritz, my boss and my daily headache. “Hello Fritz. What do I gotta fix today?” I ask, setting my things down on the work desk before me. He laughs and takes my arm, leading me to the next room over.  “We found one, a REAL one Y/N.” 

As I enter the room, the shadow of a decrepit body sits before me. Fritz flips on the light and I gasp and fall back at the sight of the animatronic before us. 

A mangled and torn springbonnie with silver eyes piercing through me. It looked to be over a few years old, and had red puss sticking out of the neck region. “I need you to fix this guy.” Fritz grins and puts his arm around me squeezing slightly.  “Me and the bros are calling him “Springtrap”.”  I mentally gag at the cheesy name and look up to him. “Your joking right?” I simply state with a bit of hesitance “This thing looks unfixable…” He laughs and squeezes my arm harder “Your the only one I trust to get this guy up and running again Y/N.”Yay me. Fritz lets me go and walks off, leaving me alone with the decrepit monster in front of me. I step forward to it, and look for the power switch to turn it on and see if it had any life to it. But, there was none for some odd reason, leading me to believe it was a multipurpose suit that someone must have worn. “Hey there..” I whisper to it, looking into it’s cold eyes and slowly putting my hand on it’s worn down face. Almost petting it’s cheek, I giggle and step back to examine the rest of the animatronic. “Your so worn down.. But, I guess it's my job to fix you eh?”

I almost prayed it wouldn't respond. I quickly step out and go to the room where I had left my bag and run back to what Fritz now calls Springtrap. I freeze.

He had moved. Even if it was a small bit, he had moved, I hadn’t even touched a power switch or anything. He was now staring straight at me and was almost smiling, his hands in his lap had moved to his sides and almost gripped onto the counter. My hands twitch at the sight of the now grinning Springtrap before me. The building is empty now and it’s just me and him. Alone. 

This was going to be a long day. 


	2. The game of cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is on.

This “Springtrap” was gonna be harder to fix than expected.

It had already been an hour and I can even find a place to turn the damn thing on. I once again circle around Springtrap and check where it typically would be. Nope. At this point my brain is thinking “WHAT THE F-”. ...Ok, calm down, maybe it's hidden under some locked up servos or something. Slowly I go to the back of Springtrap with my bag of tools and pull out my screwdriver. Unlocking the back plate and opening up to the main endoskeleton, but it's not normal at the slightest. The red decaying stuff I saw earlier is here too, and there's a lot more of it this time. I gasp and gag at the smell of it and back up to put my shirt over my nose. “I don’t wanna do this” I say clutching onto my screwdriver harder “Please for the love of god just be rusted material…” Finally gathering the courage to do so, I carefully push past the “Hoped to be rusted material” and located the switch. 

I flip the switch to on and walk back in front of him. A moment passes before I hear the sound of soft whirring coming from inside Springtrap. My eyes glisten at the fact I might not have that much work to do. But then all chances of that are ruined when I hear a loud almost coughing sound coming from the mechanics. “I guess I had my hopes too high..” I state in a huff. I turn away from Springtrap and look up to the clock, almost hoping for the time to go faster. Suddenly a clank of metal is heard behind me and as I whip back around to see Springtrap  standing .

My mind freezes,  _ Was this what I was hoping to happen when I flipped on the monster?  _ I try to slowly step back from it, And as if he was waiting for me to move he inches closer to me. Now my fight or flight has kicked in and I started running as fast as I can I hear him screech behind me and the clanking of his metal feet chasing after me.  Gripping the corner of the wall, I turn into the next room and slide into a hidden area  underneath some old game consoles. 

The clanking gets closer as he enters my room, his body mechanics whirr and click almost in unison. I'm trapped in a small corner of the room, inhaling the dust around me.  _ Fuck.. what have I gotten myself into _ ? I say inside my brain, almost scolding myself. I should have listened to Michelle I shouldn’t have gotten a job here.  Heavy breathing and cold metal hitting against my back was enough to make me want to run. But the monster outside my cage was keeping me in. "I gotta get out.." I manage to whisper in a low husk. But how? I reach past the electrical cords and push past the broken game machines to get ready to run to the closest exit. But then a sudden screech of rage, and I'm caught, I try to run but his hand grasps my shoulder and yanks me back. I try to scream and kick but it does no good, He laughs and closes in on me. 

Squeezing my arms I squeak and gasp for air, tears streaming down my face, “PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!!!” I scream at the beast. “ ** _I’ve gotta say...you put up a good fight..” _ ** he says chuckling  ** _“Almost too good.” _ ** Springtrap’s eyes almost glistened a shade of purple. My nightmare becomes a reality and I stop fighting, kicking, and my body shuts down. Springtrap takes a moment looking at me and then shakes me a little.  **“** ** _Why aren’t you screaming..?”_ ** he asks almost with an annoyed tone. I look back to him my body weak at this point from all the fighting. “If your just going to kill me, just kill me.” I simply state “because im tired and I have no strength to fight you anymore..” 

He stares at me with an annoyed and confused complexion, suddenly as if he’d changed his mind, he sets me down and backs up a bit. I wobble at the touch of ground and weakly step back too. At this point it's become an awkward staring contest for the both of us. “ _ I'm sorry.. I don’t know what got into me.”  _ Springtrap suddenly replies looking around. I’m so confused. “Your kidding right?”  _ “Look what ever I did I had no control over… I’ve been deactivated for so long I don’t even remember where I am.” _ . I look away from him then back, even his tone had changed, and suddenly all the tension that had happened washed away like an ocean's wave. Calmly, like nothing happened, I step to him and get a better look at his eyes. He looks at me confused and steps back a little. “ _ Why are you staring at me like that..?” _

“Your eyes showed hints of purple before.” I say and put my hands up defensively “But now all that is gone..” 

Springtrap sighs and sits down in a nearby chair. I almost laugh, he acts so human. “ _ Would you care to explain where I am?” . _ “OH! Um, your kinda at a… haunted house thing.. Circled around Freddy Fazbears.” saying that makes me uncomfortable. I'm talking to a sentient robot, and i'm starting to think there really is something wrong with the ventilation. The withered bunnie sighs again and looks back up to me he looks confused still. “ _ What about Fredbears..? What the hell is Freddys??’’  _

This was going to take some time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im having writers block so forgive me for this chapter H-

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i know this was short but I just wanted a short but sweet intro into this fic. JSNJBDJ ok thank you guys for reading~!


End file.
